Senja kenangan
by Yuuzuka Yumeina
Summary: Bersamanya membuatku berharap, bahwa inilah aku yang sesungguhnya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING : **Au, Ooc, Typo, 1st dll.

* * *

_Senja bersamamu_

.

Entahlah, sedikitpun tak pernah tergambarkan di hidupku, bahwa aku akan dihampiri perasaan yang seperti ini. Seolah tak mengenal lagi, siapa aku yang sesungguhnya. Sungguh bagai lelucon, saat merpati itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Penuh dengan cemoohan melihat seorang lelaki bersifat dasar yang tak jauh beda dengan es, digeluti perasaan yang tak menentu. Hal yang menurutku bodoh ini, berawal sejak senja itu.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan salah satu temanku saat mengikuti belajar kelompok di rumahnya, membuatku terpanggil ke alam yang setidaknya lebih sunyi dan tenang. Saat itu, senja masih belum terlihat sempurna. Meskipun begitu, cukup membuat isi kepala ini sedikit merasa nyaman. _

* * *

_Kakiku memutuskan untuk membawaku ke suatu tempat. Memang tempat seperti inilah yang kuinginkan. Dimana padang rumput terbentang luas dengan beratapkan khas langit senja yang indah._

_Sembari terus mengamati indahnya perubahan langit, aku mengundang lamunan dan membiarkannya larut bersamaku. Dengan posisi duduk dan mendongak ke langit seperti ini, benar-benar membuat pikiranku seolah terlepas dari beban. _

"_Kau pasti kesepian, ya? Jangan takut … ada aku di sini."_

"_Hn?" Aku sedikit memutar kepala dan menarik mataku ke posisi terujung, begitu menyadari aku tidak sendiri di tempat ini._

_Pemandangan itu cukup menawar perhatianku, untuk memperhatikannya. Meski keberadaannya tak terlalu dekat denganku, namun mataku mampu melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. _

_Seorang gadis berambut pink, dengan jemari lentiknya yang terlihat sedang mengelus-elus seekor kucing putih yang saat ini berada di pangkuannya. Aku yang belum mengetahui, wajah, di balik sosok itu, tertarik untuk sedikit lebih mendelik ke arahnya_

"_Kau tahu? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, denganmu."_

_Aku kembali mendengarnya berucap, pada kucing itu. Meski tidak bisa merespon secara langsung, sepertinya kucing itu cukup mengerti apa yang disampaikan gadis itu padanya. _

_Tubuhnya yang membelakangiku, benar-benar membuat rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak, "Kau siapa?" akhirnya kata itu terucap, setelah berpikir beberapa kali, untuk mengajaknya berbicara._

"_A-aaa…."_

_Alisku tertarik ke atas._

"_Siapa? Aku?"_

"_Hn," jawabku sesingkat mungkin. Lebih tepatnya, seperti sifatku biasanya._

"_Sakura. Kau?" _

'_Nama yang indah.'_

"_Ehem." _

"_Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Hampir saja, aku larut dalam gumamanku._

"_Sedang apa kau di sini?" lanjutku._

_Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku. Sesaat kemudian, matanya beralih ke langit, "Ini tempatku."_

"_Tempatmu?"_

"_Iya, Sasuke-kun. Boleh, aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"_

"_Hn."_

'_Apa yang dimaksudnya, tadi? Kenapa ia mengatakan, ini tempatnya?' Aku benar-benar ingin menanyakan hal itu. Tapi … ya sudahlah._

"_Kau sendiri, sedang apa di tempat ini?"_

"_Menenangkan pikiran," jawabku sembari sesekalii menatapnya. _

"_Ha? Kau sama sepertiku."_

_Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, Sakura kembali meneruskan ucapannya, "Aku juga ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Di tempat ini, aku bisa dengan bebas mengungkapkan perasaanku. Meski hanya seekor kucing, yang mendengarkannya." _

"_Memang…," baru kali ini, aku begitu menjaga ucapanku, "keluarga-"_

"_Tidak."_

_Ia terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya dia yang kupunya," lanjutnya dengan bola mata yang kembali tertuju pada kucing itu. _

_Sedikit banyak, aku mulai memahami ucapannya. Seorang diri. Seperti halnya denganku. _

"_Hm…. Aku harus pergi."_

_Aku tidak menanggapinya, hanya menatap sosoknya yang semakin menjauh dariku. _

* * *

"_Teme, dari mana saja kau?" _

_Kembali suara gaduh yang berasal dari lelaki berambut kuning itu, terdengar. _

"_Entalah, aku mau pulang," ucapku padanya yang bernama Naruto itu. Setelah mengambil tas dan barang yang lain, aku segera meninggalkan mereka dan rumah itu. _

* * *

'_Kenapa aku memikirkannya?'_

_Mataku terpaku tanpa tatapan pasti. Terkadang, menatap langit-langit kamarku. Tak jarang pula, menatap bayanganku yang dipantulkan oleh cermin. Lagi-lagi, aku menggungmamkan kata itu._

'_Siapa dia?' 'Siapa dia?' dan 'Siapa dia?'_

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

'_Kun?' _

"_Di sini…."_

'_Gadis itu?'_

_Sepulang sekolah, aku kembali dipertemukan dengan Sakura. Meski bukan di tempat yang kemarin._

"_Kau sedang apa?" Rasanya sedikit gila, aku menghampiri seorang gadis seperti ini._

"_Sedang menuju ke suatu tempat," ucapnya sembari berlompat-lompat kecil, menyamai langkahku yang berada di depannya. _

"_Tempat kemarin?"_

"_Hu'um." Ia pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, seperti yang kulakukan saat ini, "mau ikut?"_

"_Baiklah." _

_Sakura terlihat begitu girang, mendengar jawabanku._

"_Ok. Sebelum itu…."_

'_Ha? Kenapa kucing itu diserahkan padaku?'_

"_Dia ingin kau yang menggendongnya. Tidak keberatan, 'kan?"_

'_Cih, merepotkan.'_

_Dengan terpaksa, aku menyambut kucing itu. Meski menggendongnya dengan gaya yang sedikit tidak ikhlas. Huuufft…._

* * *

"_Hari ini kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sedang sakit?" aku bertanya sembari menurunkan kucing itu, dari tubuhku. Membiarkannya menikmati luasnya padang rumput yang terbentang di hadapannya. _

"_Benarkah? Mungkin cuma perasaanmu."_

_Aku menolehnya, "Mungkin saja." _

_Sungguh, aku pun merasa heran. Sejak kapan Uchiha sepertiku, terlihat sedang bersama seorang gadis? Apa ini suatu kebodohan? Apa pun itu, kurasa ini berbeda. _

"_Sasuke, ayo, kita ke sana!" _

_Dengan diikuti kucing yang selalu dibawanya, Sakura berlari-lari kecil, seolah ingin mengukur betapa luasnya tempat yang ia pijaki sekarang. _

_Aku melihatnya melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Mungkin hal itu dilakukannya, karena masih melihatku berdiam diri di tempatku sekarang ini. Mengingat sedari tadi ia sudah mengajakku untuk ikut berlari bersamanya._

"_Sasuke, ayo…." _

_Entah ini suatu hal yang lumrah, atau apa, aku pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. _

"_Ayo, kejar aku!"_

_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa…. _

_Cih! Aku hampir tidak percaya, bahwa saat ini aku sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Seorang gadis? _

* * *

"_Kau mirip sekali dengannya. Berlari ke sana-sini."_

"_Dia maksudmu?" Sakura mengambil kucing itu dan memperlihatkannya tepat di hadapanku._

"_Hn."_

_Ia tersenyum hingga tertawa lepas, mendengar jawabanku. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya terlihat murung dan tertunduk._

"_Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali, mendengar kau mengatakan, bahwa aku mirip dengannya. Seandainya bisa, mungkin aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi seekor kucing. Bisa berlari ke mana pun yang ia mau. Bebas. Terkadang, bermanja di pelukan seseorang. Bukannya tidak mensyukuri kehidupan ini, hanya saja … aku merasa tidak sebebas yang terlihat." _

_Meski ia telah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun tetap saja air mata itu dapat terlihat olehku._

'_Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

* * *

_Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Terutama dalam hal, memikirkan seorang gadis. Selama ini, aku hanya dikelilingi gadis-gadus yang mengagumi fisikku. Yang mereka bilang, tampan, kaya atau apalah itu. _

_Yang kutahu, ia berbeda. Tak seperti gadis kebanyakkan. Sosoknya membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. _

_._

_Keesokan harinya, masih di tempat itu, aku bertemu kembali dengannya. Dan sekali lagi, gadis itu berhasil membuatku kembali tersenyum._

_Sore itu, aku merasa semakin dekat dengannya. Jujur … aku menyukai keadaan ini. Sekalipun aku merasa, ini bukan aku yang sesungguhnya. Entahlah, semua ini membingungkan. _

* * *

_Saat sendiriku, tiba-tiba saja dengan bodohnya bibir ini melengkung ke atas. Tentunya bukan tanpa adanya alasan. _

'_Lagi-lagi dia.'_

_Aku tahu, ini sesuatu yang baru dari diriku. Bahkan tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Bersamanya membuatku berharap, bahwa inilah aku yang sesungguhnya. _

* * *

_Tak terasa, satu minggu telah terlewatkan sejak pertama mengenalnya. Ia dan makhluk kecil kesayangannya itu, hadir membawa rasa yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya di hidupku. _

_Senja itu, aku yang melihatnya menangis, berlari menghampirinya, "Kau … kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" _

_Dengan air mata yang masih berjatuhan, Sakura menatapku lekat-lekat. Rasannya miris sekali, melihatnya seperti itu. _

"_Sasuke…."_

"_Iya?"_

"_Kau masih mau 'kan menjadi temanku?"_

"_Tentu saja. Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Perlahan, aku menyentuh pipinya dan menyingkirkan air mata itu darinya. _

"_Sasuke…."_

"_Hng?"_

"_Aku takut, aku tidak mau sendirian…."_

"_Ada aku, Sakura. Aku akan menemanimu." Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku tidak akan memedulikan apa kata mereka, tentangku. Yang kutahu, aku hanya ingin menenangkannya. Di pelukanku._

_Tanpa kusadari, aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya berdua dengannya. Sebisa mungkin, aku menenangkan dan membuatnya tersenyum. Tak ingin kehilangannya, terlintas begitu saja di benakku. Apa aku…. Sudahlah, saat ini aku tidak ingin fokus dengan hal itu._

* * *

_Tak terasa, sudah sembilan hari terlewatkan tanpa kutahu keberadaannya. Aku yang menikmati hari bersamanya, begitu merasa kehilangannya. Mengunjungi tempat favoritnya pun telah kulakukan demi bertemu kembali dengannya. Setiap hari, semenjak senja itu. Saat dimana aku menemukannya sedang menangis dengan wajah yang begitu miris._

_._

_Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasanya, aku kembali menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke tempat dimana aku selalu menghabiskan senja bersamanya. Sampai di tempat itu, ritme jatungku bertambah, sesaat melihat seorang gadis sedang memeluk kucing dengan posisi membelakangiku. Tanpa harus melewatkan menit, aku langsung menghampirinya, "Sakura?" _

"_Kau siapa?"_

'_Ternyata bukan.'_

"_Maaf, aku salah orang," ucapku membuang muka. _

"_Kakak sedang mencari siapa?"_

"_Bukan siapa-siapa." _

_Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, melihat kucing yang berada di pelukan gadis yang jauh lebih muda dariku itu. Yang kutahu, Sakura-lah si pemiliknya. Aku harus bertanya, meski kedengarannya sedikit bodoh, "Itu kucing siapa?"_

"_Kucingku. Maksudnya, kakakku."_

"_Kakak?"_

"_Hn. Kakakku begitu menyayangi kucing ini. Karena menurut kakakku, ia dan kucing ini memiliki sifat yang sama. Juga sama-sama menyukai tempat ini." _

"_Jadi, begitu?" Aku tidak begitu mendengarkannya. Sampai saat aku melihatnya menjatuhkan air mata. _

"_Andai kakak tahu, kalau aku dan kucing ini sangat merindukannya. Kakak … aku sendirian tanpamu…."_

"_Kalau aku boleh tahu, kakakmu ada di mana?"_

_Sambil terisak, gadis kecil itu menatapku, "Tidak ada di sini."_

"_Lalu?"_

_Ia kembali menatapku. Sesaat kemudian, ia berdiri dan mengisyaratkanku untuk mengikutinya. _

* * *

_Sepanjangan jalan, aku bertanya-tanya dibuatnya. Kenapa aku dibawa ke tempat seperti ini?_

"_Hng?"_

_Ia berjalan semakin mendekati salah satu makam itu, "Iya, ini. Kakak … sudah meninggal."_

_Aku hanya diam. Karena saat ini, aku memang tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Kudengar, ia kembali menangis. Namun kali ini, kucing itu pun ikut bersuara saat berada di atas makam itu._

"_Kakakku meninggal, karena penyakit yang dideritanya sudah terlalu parah. Kakak memang tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi aku tahu, kalau kakakku sangat menderita. Kakak begitu menyukai padang rumput. Dan di tempat itulah, aku sering mendapatinya, menangis sendirian. Sudah hampir dua tahun, kakak pergi. Aku merindukannya. Kakak…. "_

'_Tidak mungkin.'_

_Seketika, mataku membulat sempurna melihat nama yang tertuliskan di makam itu._

"_Jadi, nama kakakmu…?" aku butuh kepastian saat ini._

"_Sakura, Haruno Sakura."_

**-End flashback-**

* * *

Seperti kehilangan akal sehat, aku semakin terlihat murung dan pendiam sejak kejadian itu. Sakura. Meski bersamanya dulu telah terhitungkan bulan, namun merasa kehilangannya masih begitu pekat kurasakan. Di balik semua itu, aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa beberapa bulan yang lalu aku bersamanya, sementara kepergiannya dari dunia ini sudah hampir dua tahun? Kenyataan memaksaku untuk meyakinkan kalau ini semua adalah mimpi. Namun semua tahu, bahwa mimpi hanya akan terjangkau bila seseorang sedang terlelap.

Aku yang saat itu ingin meyakinkan perasaanku terhadapnya, terhempas mendengar kenyataan yang ada. Seolah dunia tak merestui akan sifatku yang mulai berubah karenannya. Seandainya aku dapat mengetahui kalau itu adalah hari terakhirku bersamanya, mungkin tak sedetik pun aku berpaling darinya.

"_Sasuke-kun, ayo, kita ke sana!"_

Akankah kata itu kembali terucap untuk kudengar?

.

**The end**

* * *

****alurnya kecepatan? memang... -_-

dan sangat jauh, dari kata sempurna. #pundung

gak sempat ngedit dan beginilah hasilnya, taraaaa~ banyak typo! RnR? #cengengesan


End file.
